Perfect World
by squirrelluver2
Summary: Sai transfers from the Hidden mist after her clan is killed by the love of her life who then kills himself. Everyone is trying to fix the emotional damage she has suffered, but no one can help her regain what she's lost. SasukexOC
1. Prologue

Perfect World Prologue

My hair is black and my eyes are blue.

I'm four feet and five inches.

I'm a jounin from the Hidden Mist and I'm really nothing special.

I wear a white tank top and black ninja capris with ninja shoes.

I've been loved and I've been hated, but never before in my life have I ever experienced something that horrible.

You see, the love of my life Kita Jones, killed my entire clan.

He always did like to go out with a bang.

That's what he said before he killed them.

"You know, I always did love going out with a bang."

Then he pierced his skin with a senbon needle.

I didn't cry, I didn't weep.

As a matter of fact, I felt numb.

So numb that my uppers requested that I get transferred to the Hidden leaf.

I was even demoted due to "emotional issues".

Isn't a true ninja exactly what I am?

Well, it doesn't matter now, I'm leaving in two days anyway.

No, make that one day now.

It's five a.m and I leave tomorrow at seven p.m.

Twenty-four hours of this ghost filled part of the village.

My name is Sai Toshiro and this is my new life.


	2. Last Day

Thanx For Reviews!

Vampire Luver2- Thanx for reviewing! I absolutely love the idea for this story! Funny thing, I was actually in the shower when I thought of the idea. You should have seen me run to my computer and type up the first part in a towel.

Perfect World Chapter 1: Last Day

I stare at the cold,night sky above me. It's almost midnight and in about six hours I'll arrive in the Hidden Leaf Village. Memories flash in front of my eyes like they do every night. Most of them are of Kita and I. I can remember when I was five and he used to protect me from all the kids that would pick on me. Honestly, I thought of him as my hero. Little did I know that he'd become an Uchiha-wannabe-clan killer.

I snorted and turned over in my leaf bed. I never got much rest since it happened so I didn't bother bringing a tent. For some reason, my brain just wouldn't shut down and I'd spend the whole night thinking about Kita. I never hated him for killing himself and my clan, but more of myself. I couldn't figure out why I didn't stop him. I was more angry and sad about his death than my clan's. Seriously, my clan could go to Hell. Wait, they already did.

My clock read twelve o'clock and six minutes. I growled slightly and got up with a sigh. Slowly, I gathered my stuff and stood up. I stretched and started walking toward Konoha.

* * *

It was around four in the morning when my stomach growled. I groaned and pulled off my pack to eat the bento I'd packed before setting out. I sat down and relaxed before digging in. In the process of shoving my chopsticks in my mouth I sensed three people coming. Throwing my chopsticks down, I ignored my still growling stomach and got into fighting stance. A man and three pre-teens about my age walked forward and the jounin waved. 

"Hello, no need to be alarmed. Are you going to Konoha?" I nodded and released my stance. Then I released my chakra, which I'd hidden in case I had to fool someone. The kid wearing orange fell down while the other two just remain shocked. Okay, so maybe I am a little special. My clan was known for it's immense chakra supply.

"Ah, you must be Sai Toshiro. Nice to meet you, I'm-" I cut him off and remain conmpletely monotone. and stoic. I already knew who they were and I really didn't give a shit. I just wanted to go home.

"Yeah, you're Kakashi Hatake and that's Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno." He nodded and smiled under his mask.

"Everyone, this is your new teammate Sai Toshiro. She was a jounin from the Mist. I guess she was on her way to the village." Naruto raised an eyebrow and started to poke me. It was really starting to bug me when he finally spoke.

"How are you on our team if you're a jounin?" I rolled my eyes. How could this kid not know about what happened? The stupid village just wanted to get rid of me like everyone else.

I guess now's the time to say that my clan was known for it's torture. If we disobeyed someone, we got put into the white room. The white room was a room where we'd have to stay for a week without food, warmth, showers, water, or a toilet. Then there was the black room wherre we got put in if we failed a mission and came home without any scratches. Our parents would take a kunai and cut you up as bad as they think you would've if you didn't fail. I'd only been in the black room once when I was seven. I'd just become a genin and we failed a mission. I lost my whole left arm and now I have a metal prostetic hidden under my sweater I forgot to mention I wear.

Anyways, I clutched my arm unconciously and answered the question. "Because I was demoted due to 'emotional issues'." I was sure to use air quotations when I said emotional issues, but the kid still looked confused.

"But you're completely immpassive! Why wouldn't they want a ninja like that?" He asked me. I looked down and thought how to answer his question without revealing anything.

"It's because of that. They are worried about my mental health." I smirked slightly and avoided looking at the three genin before going back to my average monotone voice and stoic expression.

"So sensei, when are we leaving to Konoha?" He wasn't as cheery as before, but he was obviously trying to hide his worry. Someone forgot to inform this poor man of these 'emotional issues'.

"In ten minutes." I nodded before taking my spot by the tree and finishing my breakfast.


	3. Mental Issues

A/N: I actually got the idea for Perfect World listening to that song. It sounded so sad and it really showed me that everything in this world is imperfect. I decided to use the singers point of view as a girl who lost her whole family. Great idea, right? Everytime I type a chapter I listen to the song.

Perfect World Chapter 2: Mental Issues

I'd just exited the Hokage's tower and met up with my team. Kakashi-sensei had stayed to have a talk about the 'mental issues' I spoke of before.

Naruto finally broke the silence with the dreaded question, "So, how'd it go with Grandma Tsunadae?" I growled under my breath and muttered a, "stupid bitch." Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the profanity I'd used.

"I have to stay with major emo asshole over here. There isn't any apartments up for rent and no houses either." Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and Sakura looked ready to burst. Thankfully, before she did, Naruto burst into laughter. There was a poof and Kakashi-sensei appeared before us.

"Everyone but Sasuke is dismissed. Since Sai has to wait for him, she can go with Naruto to the ramen stand." As they disappeared, Sakura turned to me.

"Listen she-witch, if you lay one finger on my Sasuke I'll-" She was cut off when I pinned her to a tree with a kunai to her neck.

"You'll what, girl?" Sakura gulped and stared at me in fear. I released her and followed Naruto who was already on his way to the stand. After his fifth bowl he finally acknowledged me.

"So Sai, what do you think Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-teme are talking about?" I shrugged and spun around in my stool.

"Probably me." I answered. He suddenly began grinning really big, causing me to back away. Because I was in a spinny chair, you can probably guess where I ended up; the floor. Naruto burst out into laughter while I raised my left eyebrow. He finally laughed so hard he fell off his stool too. I rolled my eyes before getting up and helping him.

"You know Sai," he said inbetween laughs, "you aren't too bad." I smirked and shook my head, but as soon as I saw Sasuke coming it dropped.

"Come on." Sasuke said quietly. We were about a block away before I decided to bring up his silence.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"It happened to you too." He stated simply.

"Huh? Oh, you mean everyone dying. Yup, happened to me too." I said without sadness. He looked up at me in confusion.

"Why aren't you sad? Everyone you ever loved is dead and the one person you trusted betrayed you." I snorted.

"Puh-lease, everyone I ever cared for? My clan deserved it and Kita didn't betray me; he did it for me." I raised up my left sleeve and revealed my metal arm.

"The bastard father of mine did this. It's the rule of the clan to punish everyone who fails a mission. This, Uchiha, is my punishment." His eyes widened slightly and he touched my arm.

"He cut off your arm?" I nodded and smirked.

"This ain't nothing compared to what others have been through. At least I finally got out of that hell-hole. I hope I don't end up like those bastards." He nodded and stopped at the end of the road. I looked up to see a huge, emphasis on huge, house and a bunch of smaller houses surrounding it.

"This is it." He motioned to it and they began to walk through the ghost infested clan house. They walked into the large house and he nodded to a hallway.

"Down there, the third room to the left, is my room. Pick any other room in that hallway. The kitchen is this way to the left and the living room is to the right. Down the hall with the rooms, the fifth door to the right is the bathroom and there is one bedroom with a private bathroom. It's the second door to the right." I nodded and headed for the second door on the right.

* * *

It was around noon, mind you that we got in at six a.m., when I decided to wander around. Sasuke left a note saying he went to the ramen stand to get something to eat and he'd bring some miso soup home. I guessed he'd be back in about twenty minutes so in order to ease my boredom, I plugged my ipod into my idog and listened to my favorite song in my bedroom. I figured that since there was no one there to hear, I'd turn the music up all the way.

_I never could have seen this far  
I never could have seen this coming  
It seems like my world is falling apart  
Yeah _

Why is everything so hard  
I don't think that I can deal with the things you said  
They just won't go away 

I began to hum along with the perfect song to this unperfect world.

_In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces But to you  
this means nothing, Nothing at all _

I used to think that I was strong  
Until the day it all went wrong  
I think I need a miracle to make it through  
Yeah

I wish that I could bring you back  
I wish that I could turn back time  
Cuz I can't let go  
I just can't find my way  
Yeah  
Without you I just can't find my way

In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces But to you  
this means nothing, Nothing at all  


By now I was singing along and with the music so loud I didn't hear my door open.

_I don't know what I should do now  
I don't know where I should go  
I'm still here waiting for you  
I'm lost when your not around  
I need to hold on to you  
I just can't let you go  
Yeah Yeah  
_

Before I knew what was happening, tears were falling down my cheeks. I wasn't sad, was I?  
_In a perfect world  
This could never happen  
In a perfect world  
You'd still be here  
And it makes no sense  
I could just pick up the pieces But to you  
this means nothing, Nothing at all _

You feel nothing  
Nothing at all  
Nothing at all 

The tears were pouring out and I couldn't stop them. I missed Kita and my siblings. I missed that bastard of a dad and my harsh mother. I missed my old life and I'd do anything to go back in time. Then the weirdest thing happened to me, arms wrapped around my waist and held me. I guess I didn't realize it was major emo ass because I went straight and cried into his shirt. He didn't say anything then and he didn't say anything when I stopped crying. When I did, he just got up and walked to the door.

"Dinner's here." Was all he said for the rest of the night. We made a silent vow right then and there to never speak of it again.


	4. Breakfest, Dreams, and a Secret Place

_Sorry I haven't updated! I just got over the flu and now I'm ready to write!_

_Thanx For The Reviews!!_

_Vampire Luver2- No problem! Oh, the song is called Perfect World by Simple Plan. What a coincidence! lolz_

_Perfect World Chapter 3: Training_

It was about five am when I awoke from my slumber. I went down into the kitchen after taking a shower and getting dress. The first thing I did was grab the delicious fruit loops and make myself a bowl. After I finished, I was putting my bowl in the dishwasher when Sasuke came down.

"Hey." I muttered. He nodded and got himself some plain cheerios. I slipped on my shoes and was about to walk out the door when Sasuke called to me.

"Where are you going?" I sighed.

"To my very special training place I found last night." He sounded very confused when he finally responded.

"O..K.." You see, I have insomnia so during the night I tend to go out exploring. I found this really beautiful place with a lake and everything. I figured that since it was so pretty and clean nobody goes out there. Not to mention it's really deep in the woods where people would easily get lost.

That morning, however, I found it just fine. Not only was it just as breathtaking, it looked even more perfect for training. I got into my stance and began practicing my ninjutsu for about an hour and headed to the training grounds.

* * *

When I arrived, Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were already there. Sakura just glared at me while Naruto ran over. I rolled my eyes as Sasuke smirked slightly. Soon I was embraced into an oh so wonderous hug. 

"Naruto?"

"Yes?" He muttered into the hug.

"Get the fuck off of me now." His eyes widened and he immediately hid behind Sakura. I went over by a very inviting tree and got lost in my thoughts while waiting for Kakashi to arrive.

* * *

(Real Time

_My thoughts)_

_I was five and at the biggest playground in the mist. I figured that if everyone goes there then maybe I'd see Kita again. We really needed a place to meet._

I smirked slightly at our stupidity and looked at my teammates. They were all different yet so connected; like me and my family. My smirk dropped and I got back to my thoughts.

_I was hiding under the biggest tree and sat in fear. I was scared I'd never see my first friend again. A tear fell from my eyes at the thought and just as I was about to brush it away another hand did._

_"Hi Sai!" I looked up and there was Kita. I smiled brightly and he helped me up. I sniffled slightly and he led me to what we called our special place. No one knew about it so we could just be alone. All our lives we'd been hated; me for my family and Kita for his lack of it. _

_We sat by there river and just laid there for hours talking about nothing special. It was probably the most stupid thing ever, but to me, it meant the world. Never had I felt as wanted or even as needed as I did at that moment. It wasn't until six years later that I truly realized I was in love with him. To think that all that time I could've had him, but now he was gone. People think I'm foolish now to love a man who just commited murder suicide, but I think that those time were even more foolish._

There was a cough and I looked up to see my whole team, including Kakashi-sensei, staring at me.

"Um, yes?"

"Sai, everyone wants you to show us your strength. Will you spare with me?" I nodded.

"Hai."

* * *

_Find out in the next chapter how exactly she fights. PREVIEW:_

"S-Sai?" Kakashi-sensi managed to stutter out. I gulped slightly before meeting his eye.

"Y-yes?" 

"That was the most unusual and scariest form of genjutsu torture I've ever seen. Your Kashaku could probably compete if not deflect, the Mangekyou Sharingan." Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned to me with envy.

I smirked and walked to Sasuke. Ignoring the fuming Sakura, I whispered in his ear what I'd learned a long time ago.

"You shouldn't be envious of what you don't have unless you plan on getting it." He smirked slightly.

"How exactly should I plan on getting it?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You really don't know?"


	5. Kashaku

Perfect World Chapter 4

I sighed and decided to myself that I'd get it over with as soon as possible. I almost felt bad for using my Kashaku, but hey, he asked for it. He was preparing to attack and just as he was about to hit me I dodged and jumped out of the way. He smirked under his mask and took out a kunai. We sparred with the kunai's until I began to get bored. This is where the real fun began.

I activated my Kashaku and we were in my black world. My eyes had turned pitch black and he was standing before me. I started by simply hanging him by his wrists to the undetectable ceiling.

"We have all the time in the world." He nodded slowly.

"Because you're my sensei I won't kill you or hurt you physically, other than dislocating your shoulders, but more mentally." His one visible eye widened as I used genjutsu to show him his whole world being destroyed. Everyone he ever knew and even his team was being killed right before his eyes. Eventually I stopped the torture and released the Kashaku. When I did, he fell to the ground on his knees.

"S-Sai?" Kakashi-sensei managed to stutter out. I gulped slightly before meeting his eye.

"Y-yes?"

"That was the most unusual and scariest form of genjutsu torture I've ever seen. Your Kashaku could probably compete if not deflect, the Mangekyou Sharingan." Sasuke's eyes widened and he turned to me with envy.

I smirked and walked to Sasuke. Ignoring the fuming Sakura, I whispered in his ear what I'd learned a long time ago.

"You shouldn't be envious of what you don't have unless you plan on getting it." He smirked slightly.

"How exactly should I plan on getting it?" I raised my eyebrow.

"You really don't know?" He shook his head.

"Tell me when you find out then." I answered with amusement. If he'd just ask me I'd love to show him maybe it'll give him a reason to stay instead of going with Orochimaru. Yes, I did learn about this when I went out that same night I found my special spot and went to see the Hokage. I was assigned the mission to keep him from going no matter what. I never fail a mission. Anyways, I know many jutsu's as well seeing as I used to be his student. When my clan was alive we had connections with Orochimaru and seeing as I had the strongest of any kekkei genkei in my clan, he decided to take me. After I learned seventy-five jutsus and improved my Kashaku, I ran away from him. I guess he figured that since he couldn't have me, he'd have an Uchiha.

Back to the story. I walked away and sat next to Naruto with a huff as everyone stared at me in awe. I rolled my eyes and watched as my teammates helped Kakashi-sensei up. Sasuke helped him relocate his joints and they stood up.

"Because I have to go to the hospital and have these injuries looked at and I have to speak with the Hokage, the rest of training is cancelled." Naruto yelled a woop and Sakura tried to get Sasuke to go out with her. Kakashi-sensei turned to me and gave a small nod. I returned it and turned my attention to the irratated Sasuke coming my way.

He waited until Sakura and Naruto were gone before he pinned me to a tree.

"Teach me." He demanded. I shook my head and used the substitution jutsu, leaving a log in my place. He spun around with anger and activated his sharingan.

"Why not?" He said angrily. I smirked slightly as he pulled a kunai out, ready to strike.

"I won't teach you unless you promise not to go to Orochimaru." He shook his head and deactivated his useless Sharingan.

"I can't do that. I need that power."

"I know what you mean, but I can teach you seventy-five out of the hundred he knows. I can teach you some that even he doesn't know. I want to know who you chose. Me or Orochimaru." His eyes widened at the almost impossible choice. I had to do it, though, it was my mission.

"And if I chose Orochimaru?" He asked.

"I'll kill you."

"But-"

"No, I don't care if this damned village thinks you're valuable. He wants to steal your body and I won't let him. If you go with him, I'll rip your body to pieces so he can't get it like he tried to get mine."

"What the hell do you mean, like he tried to get yours?"

"He wanted me for the same purpose and since he can't get mine, he's going to try and get yours." He sighed slightly and turned around.

"I need time to think." I nodded in understanding.

"I'll give you all the time in the world, but remember, he won't." Then I poofed away to my special place, leaving Sasuke to drown in his thoughts.

* * *

Sorry I didn't mention this before, but I'm making this up as I go along. The Kashaku is like the Mangekyou Sharingan as you know, but Sai can teach it if she wishes. She never taught Orochimaru how to use any of her clan's jutsus. Sai was the only one in her clan to have it because it was a mix of her father and mother's kekkei genkei. Her mother's was the Genkaku which summons the black world where she has al the time in the world, but she can't do any torture like Sai. Her father's kekkei genkei was the Shikakin which inables the user to summon things at will. Every clan member had a different specialty kekkei genkei but they all revolved around torture. Sai is the only one in the world who can pass on her kekkei genkei. 

Her clan worked with Orochimaru like the Fuma clan did in the part where Sakura decides she wants to become strong and then in the end she asks Tsunadae to become her apprentice. Sai studied Orochimaru for years and managed to memorize and make seventy five out of the hundred jutsus he'd learned. I'm not sure how many justsu's he does have, but I'm just going to say he has one hundred. Sai has about seven of her own jutsus that Orochimaru never learned, but she uses the Kashaku the most.

THANX FOR READING!!! And please review!!


	6. Hurt and Comfort

Thanx for the reviews!

Vampire Luver2- Thanx as always for the support!

Honest Usual-I guess I wasn't't really thinking when I made Naruto say that. I know I spelled impassive wrong because I tend to do that lolz. I'll try to make it easier for you to understand whose speaking! I'll be happy to add some more of her background and some flashbacks of her past in this chapter.

Perfect World Chapter 5

I was sitting in the kitchen with my ocean blue eyes nailed to the corner when I heard the door slam. I knew it was Sasuke due to his chakra signal and lack of manners. He walked into the kitchen, got a glass of water, and was about to leave when he turned to me.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

I pointed to the corner and he set his glass down before walking over to it.

"All there is is a spider. What the hell are you, a ninja or a fly?" He said trying to toughen me up. My eye twitched at the analogy. I gulped slightly and he rolled his eyes.

"To think you are the same girl that could've killed Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said with annoyance. I waved my hand to try and get him to kill the disgusting thing before it came at me with its viciousness.

* * *

It was around ten that night when I finally fell into a deep sleep, however it did prove to be restless. 

_Flashback/Dream_

_I was ten years old and Kita and I were sitting under the stars. He bandages what was left of my arm so I wouldn't pass out from blood loss on the way to the hospital. _

_"Sai, can you make it to the hospital?" he asked me. I nodded and stood up with slight dizziness._ _He put me on his back and exhaled. _

_"Okay, you're going to be fine. I know a friend who makes machine-mail. It's basically prostetic limbs for ninjas." I nodded into his back and held on tight. For once in my life, I was scared to death and the only one I had was an eleven year old best friend. He looked over his shoulder with worried eyes and his brown eyes met mine._

_"You know I love you, right?" He asked and I nodded. I felt the same way too._

_"Well, __I just want you to know they'll never hurt you again." I fell into a deep sleep on his shoulder and stayed there all the way to the hospital._

_A few hours before_

_Blood as black as night. Silence filled the room and then a roar of rage. I tried not to scream as he cut me up. _

_"Scream you selfish little wench!" I didn't do much except whimper as he cut my hair to pieces. He started laughing as tears came to my eyes but I forced them back. He got real quiet all of a sudden and just stared at me. He walked toward me, but instead of a kunai in his hand, there was a kantana._

_"I'm going to make you, then." he said in the most hateful voice. He brought his kantana across my neck and then down my shoulder to my left arm. The bastard cut my whole arm off right then and there. I screamed for the last time in my life._

_Dream OVER_

I woke to someone shaking me like they'd gone mad. I realized I was still screaming and in a cold sweat so I shut my mouth and look over to none other than emo asshole himself. He actually looked worried. Wow, no one had worried about me since Kita.

"What happened?" He said, trying to gain his composure. I sighed heavily before turning away from him.

"Nothing. Just a nightmare." I stated simply. Mr. Emo decided he'd had enough and rolled me over.

"What was the nightmare about?" He demanded. I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing okay." I answered irratibly.

"No, I'm not going to give up. If something is wrong I have a right to know about it." He said. I raised my eyebrow in suspicion. What the hell did he mean he had a right to know? Apparently he saw my confusion and almost blushed before finishing.

"As a teammate." He said quickly. What was up with him? Suddenly he's worried about me and blushing? Hell, maybe it was just me and I really needed some sleep or even some coffee.

"You really want to know?" I asked. Sasuke nodded and looked to the floor.

"Fine, I guess I have to tell you about the night I got this." I said patting my machine-mail.

* * *

"Wow." Was all Sasuke said after the story. I sighed and took a gulp of my now luke warm coffee that he'd gotten in the middle of my sob story. 

"Yeah, now tell me." I started. He raised an eyebrow waiting for me to continue.

"Have you decided who you're going to pick?" He sighed and looked to the floor for a second before asking me a question.

"What happens if I don't chose him? Will he try to kill me?" He asked. I nodded causing him to rub his temples.

"However, I have more of a chance of killing you when you're with him then he does if you're with me. Not to mention Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, the Hokage, me, and pratically every ninja in this village will have your back." He rubbed his eyes and nodded.

"I just need until the morning to figure it out. I'll tell you my answer tomorrow." Sasuke told me. I nodded and gave him my coffee cup as he headed off to bed. Right before he left, however, he blushed and looked down before telling me something.

"Goodnight and I hope you don't have any more nightmares." I nodded and smiled as he left the room with a sigh. I laid down and watched the delicate shadows dance around from the flickering candle next to my bed. _What do I think of Sasuke?_ I asked myself. And with that, I fell into a better sleep.

* * *

I hope that wasn't too confusing!! I tried not to make Sasuke too OOC, but it sorta just happened. Sorry about no action too.


	7. Kissing a Stalker

A/N: Oh, and Sai is the same age as team seven.

Perfect World Chapter 6: Kissing a Stalker

It was midnight when I snuck out to my special place and it only took me 30 seconds to realize I was being followed. I immediately recognized the chakra signal as Sasuke's and sighed. Then I made a silent decision; if he managed to keep up with me the whole way there, I would ask him what was up with him the other night and if he didn't, well, I wouldn't bother with it.

About half way there I thought I'd lost him, but I soon realized that he just hid his chakra to keep from arousing any suspicion. However, the poor boy really needed to be shown how to do it properly.

We finally reached my secret spot now dubbed 'Ajisai' ,and I gulped before calling out to him.

"You can come out, Sasuke. If you made it this far you might as well." I heard a swoosh and turned to see Sasuke standing behind me with his head down. At first I figured something was wrong.

"Sasuke...?" Before I realized what I was doing, I had made my way over to him and put my hand on his cheek. He looked at me in a way that held such awe and...That's when I realized what was happening to us. We were in love, and that's exactly what his eyes held. I'd never met someone who was so much like me and it made me feel whole again. The love I felt for Sasuke could reach Pluto and back. We leaned forward and at that moment, we forgot the trickle of the stream, the crickets chirping, and the darkness surrounding us. All I could think of was the way his beautiful black eyes glittered in the moonlight as he gazed into mine.

He leaned in and closed the gap between us. For the small amount of time that it must've lasted, it seemed like the world was ours. Fireworks seemed to exploded as soon as our lips touched and they kept booming until we broke apart. In my mind I was rolling my eyes at how cliche that was. _Sheesh Kami, couldn't you use a less conspicuous sign that we're meant to be? _

* * *

Sorry it was short, but I figured it'd be better to put the kiss in a whole chapter to keep the suspense and all that crap. Oh, and if you looked at my reviews I DIDN'T review myself lolz. My friend had logged into my account and used it to read my story and when she asked what reviewing was I showed her how, but I didn't expect her to use it lolz. 


	8. Goodbye

Okay, you guys are all probably wondering why I haven't been on. Well, I've been banned from it for about a year. So, if anyone wants to continue my stories message me and I'll give you permission. Sorry for all the trouble and wait and I'll really miss you guys on fanfiction.

Love always, Amanda


End file.
